Delia's Hungry Friend
by Mawileluvergirl
Summary: What happens when Delia finds an injured, and hungry, Arbok lying wounded on the side of the road? Lemon/Vore.
1. Chapter 1

It was a baking summer day in Pallet Town. A beautiful woman named Delia Ketchum was walking down the road, sweating because of the heat. She had tried to cool down by the lake earlier, but to no avail. It was just too hot.

Delia was wearing her green one piece swimsuit. Though she was a forty-year old woman, her busty and curvy physique had earned her many male admirers in Pallet Town. She had nice pair of hips, a round bottom, creamy skin, and beautiful face, and a pair of jugs that went beyond d-cups and became something new: e-cups.

Right now she was drenched with her own sweat, and her face was red. It was a sight that put hearts in the eyes of all the young fellows who passed her, seeing her all hot and bothered, and very wet. However, Delia didn't have time to say hello to her admirers (or to shoo them off). She was very tired and very hot. A cold shower was all she wanted.

She was almost at home when she spotted a pitiful creature sitting in the center of the road. It was an Arbok, a large snake Pokémon that looked like a cobra. The poor violet creature was beaten and bruised, and looked just as tired as Delia was.

Delia was as kind as she was beautiful and ran up to the snake and gently nudged him with her foot. "Are you okay?" she asked, leaning over to rub his head.

The Arbok slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the woman. His stomach rumbled as he slowly rose up, eying the human woman. Indeed, Arbok, like many other Pokemon, often ate humans. However, like other Pokemon, he ate them for the pleasure rather than nourishment, and spat the humans out when he was done with them. However, this poor Arbok had just has a nasty run-in with a Raticate and was badly hurt, too hurt to eat Delia right now.

She sure did look delicious though…

"Oh, you're awake!" Delia exclaimed happily. "I was worried for a second. Are you alright?"

"Char…" Arbok groaned, shaking his head. He was so hungry right now, and watching this morsel sit before him, so close and yet so far, was too much. He tried to slither off, but Delia stopped him.

"Oh, you're still hurt…" she cooed, patting his head. "Come with me. My house is nearby. I'll fix you up nice and quick."

Arbok's eyes went wide and his mouth started to water. This pretty snack was letting him into her house? Well, maybe he'd be getting something to eat after all…

Delia took the Arbok into her home and set him on the coach. She ran off and got him some medicine from her closet, spraying the Poison-type and healing most of his wounds with the medicine. She made sure he was nice and comfortable.

Arbok began to feel bad for his plan of eating Delia. Here this human was, taking care of him, and he was planning on swallowing her whole, with or without her permission! Sure, she wouldn't be digested or anything, but still…

"Are you feeling better?" Delia asked, patting him on the head again fondly.

"Char…" Arbok said awkwardly. Delia being so close to him made him even hungrier. With all of that medicine he had regained his strength… if he wanted to eat her, he could do it now…

"Good!" Delia said bubbly. "I'm gonna take a shower now. Be a good boy until I get back." With that, she bounded off, her breasts jiggling with every step.

Arbok's mouth went wide open and drool gently began to puddle to the floor as he watched his meal… er, host, get away. No. He could not eat her. She was too nice for him to impose.

Then again…

Arbok groaned. Okay, okay, here's what he'd do. When Delia fell asleep, he'd sneak into her room and take just a tiny little taste of her feet. That's all.

Right? Right.

…

Arbok heard the water start running. Water. She was in the shower. She'd be naked and wet, and easy to swallow…

Arbok quickly slithered to the bathroom, self-control forgotten.

Delia sighed as she pulled of her one-piece, her breasts bouncing as they were freed from their tight prison, their rosy pink nipples erect. She slid her swimsuit down, revealing her pink slit and perfect ass.

Delia stepped into the cold shower and pulled up the curtain, moaning as the cold water soothed her warm skin. However, she was hot in another kind of way, too. It was that time of day when Delia liked to indulge in a little fantasy of her own. Years had passed since her husband's death, and ever since then she longed for the touch of another.

She slowly moved her right hand down to her throbbing vagina and began to massage it while she rubbed her left breast with her other hand. Exotic fantasies began to play out in her head with her little house guest, of him coming into the shower and taking her from behind, before dragging her to her bedroom for a night of fun. Even the touch of a Pokémon would satiate Delia at this point, any kind of touch, so long as it felt good and satisfied her appetite for affection without labeling her as the town whore.

Little did Delia know she was about to get her wish.

Arbok slowly slithered into the bathroom and, after a moment of hesitation, slid into the tub silently behind the oblivious Delia, who was just about to pleasure herself. Arbok hissed as he began to wrap his coiled body around the surprised woman, licking her neck with his forked tongue as he did so.

"Arbok!" Delia exclaimed, surprised. "What are you…? Oh… Oh…"

Delia began to moan and pant as Arbok squeezed her breasts with his tail, checking their softness. He gently reached over Delia's back and gave one of her breasts a lick, grinning as he tasted her wonderful flavor.

"Arbok…" Delia groaned as the reptile slithered about her bound body to face her. "Do you want to make love with me?" she asked hopefully.

"Char." Arbok shook his head.

Delia pouted. "Then what do you want?"

Arbok answered by unhinging his lower jaw and wrapping Delia's head with his mouth.

"Oh, so that's what you want…" Delia muttered as Arbok began to lick her face.

She didn't try to resist – something about the perilous situation turned her on. So, without any reason to stop, Arbok started to swallow.

Delia gave a gasp as Arbok slowly swallowed her head-first. "Arbok…" she moaned weakly, her womanhood getting wet. She slowly collapsed to her knees as the snake began his meal, letting him swallow her whole.

Arbok gulped and drooled as he worked his mouth down her neck and over her shoulders. Delia shivered as he neared her breasts, which were soaked with shower water and Arbok's saliva. Arbok's tongue poked out of his full mouth and began to stroke her erect nipples, earning a moan from his meal.

Arbok opened his mouth wider and took a large swallow, pulling Delia's boobs into his maw. Delia went crazy as the Arbok's mouth squeezed down on her breasts, milk squirting from her nipples. "Oh! Arbok! Yeah…"

Arbok mentally smirked. She was enjoying this! Well, then, he didn't have to rush to swallow her. He could take his sweet time and give her all the tasting she could handle. He began to gently squeeze the brunette's bust again with his maw, eliciting squeaks of excitement.

Arbok gave another hungry swallow, pulling her deeper into his belly. Delia's breasts were sucked into his throat, creating bumps in his coiled body. By this time, Delia had fallen flat onto the ground, her legs having turned to jelly. All she could do was twitch and moan with ecstasy at this bizarre form of intimacy.

Arbok's mouth dragged her deeper inside, pulling Delia's belly into his maw. Delia moaned as she felt his tongue slide across her soft stomach - but then he took another swallow and pulled her stomach down deep into his throat. Now, Delia's throbbing womanhood was right inside his mouth, his forked tongue flickering over it without any warning.

"Oh!" Delia gasped, squirming in surprise as she slid deeper into the beast's belly. Arbok's tongue slid across her pussy. juices began to flow as the Arbok pleasured her. "Oh, yeah... Do that... eat me..." She gasped. "It feels so good!"

Arbok gave a nod as best as he could with his mouth full of delicious Delia. He gave a large swallow, pulling everything but Delia's legs and feet into his mouth. He swallowed again, pulling her legs into her mouth. All that was left Delia's wriggling feet.

Each swallow was filled with lustful hunger and waves of pleasure. Delia twitched with delight as she was used by the massive snake as food.

Arbok finally gave one last swallow, allowing Delia's beautiful body to slide into his stomach. He now had a large, curvy bulge in his body, wriggling occasionally as Delia enjoyed her slick prison. The snake slithered as best he could outside of the shower and found his way to Delia's bedroom. He slithered up onto the bad and gave a yawn.

He'd be staying in Pallet Town for a while. Delia would make sure of that.

* * *

"Ms. Ketchum?"

Misty Waterflower, a pretty red-head, pushed open the door to the Ketchum house. "Ms. Ketchum, are you home?" she called.

There was no response, so Misty stepped inside the house, her flip-flops clopping as she walked upstairs to Delia's bedroom. "Ms. Ketchum?" she called, knocking on the door. "It's me, Misty! I rang on the doorbell but you didn't answer..."

"Char?"

Misty blinked. "Ms... Ketchum?" The nervous teen pushed open Delia's bedroom door to reveal a large Arbok resting on her bed, a bizarre bulge in his long, spread out body: three large bumps, one above to others.

"I didn't know she had an Arbok..." Misty muttered. Evidently, she had taken her stupid pills today. "Do you know where Ms. Ketchum is?"

The Arbok stared. Then he grinned, gestured for Misty to come closer, and opened his mouth nice and wide...

* * *

**author's note:**

**Lucky arbok, eh? Delia and Misty too!**

**I luv Delia. She's a fun character and hot to boot. she always struck me as a voraphile, personally. **

**I take requests so long as its soft vore with female prey in Pokemon. shoot me one maybe. I might also do lemon requests someday.**


	2. Chapter 2

Misty had a lot of plans for her life; being eaten wasn't one of them.

It didn't take the redheaded Gym Leader long to put two and two together: Delia was home, because the door was unlocked. However, she was nowhere to be seen and this full-looking Arbok was lying on her bed, something inside of him and looking very pleased with himself.

Misty's eyes went wide; this Arbok… ate Mrs. Ketchum!

"Y-you monster!" Misty shouted, pulling off her backpack and swinging it like a weapon.

Arbok didn't pay any mind to her rage; he was too busy eying what he hoped to make his dessert. Modest c-cup chest, long, juicy-looking legs, soft gorgeous ass, and clad only in a tiny yellow tanktop and a pair of tiny shorts with suspenders. Yummy!

Arbok began to slither forward, only for Misty to slam her backpack on his head. "Spit Mrs. Ketchum out right now!" Misty shouted.

Arbok gave an annoyed hiss as Misty attacked again. He caught her bag in his mouth and yanked it out of her hand, tossing it aside. He hissed and slithered off of his bed, approaching his next meal with a hungry look in his eyes.

Misty swallowed but faked courage. "I-I'm not afraid of you, you big worm!" she declared, kicking at Arbok's head.

Arbok opened his mouth and caught the gym leader's foot in his jaws. Misty screamed as the Poison-type pulled her onto the bed, still gripping her sneaker-clad foot in his jaws. "Let me go!" Misty demanded, kicking his face with her other foot. Arbok hissed angrily as she tugged her foot away, losing her sneaker in the process.

Arbok spat Misty's red sneaker out onto the floor while he wrapped his tail around her waist and arms, trapping her. "Char…" he growled hungrily, licking his chops.

Misty screamed and struggled to break free. "No! Let me go! Help!"

Something inside Arbok squirmed and the snake Pokemon paused. "Char?" he asked, pressing his head against his stomach.

"W-what…?" Misty whimpered, still kicking to try and break free.

Arbok seemed to be listening to someone, somewhere. An odd look came over his face. "Char…" he sighed with a nod, clearly disappointed about something. He slowly began to straighten his long body out, save for the tip of his tail, which was being used to hold Misty in place. The bulge in his body slowly began to squirm as he began to gag and squirm.

Slowly but surely, a pair of wriggling feet passed through the beast's mouth, followed by a pair of sexy legs with juicy thighs and a bare ass. With a few more hacks, the Arbok regurgitated the alive and well Delia Ketchum, completely naked and soaked from head to toe.

"M-Mrs. Ketchum!" Misty shouted, relieved.

"J-just a second dear…" Delia moaned. Her right hand was in between her legs, fingering her pussy frantically until her fifty orgasm of the day was released. "Oh, yeah…" she moaned wiping her soaked hair out of her face. "H-hello, Misty," she said, turning to face the blushing redhead, who was amazed that Delia was completely butt-naked. "How nice to see you."

"Y-you're okay…" Misty stuttered.

"Yes, I am," Delia replied with a smile.

Misty felt very sheepish all of the sudden; Delia had wanted to be eaten. "I… I didn't know you were into that kind of thing…" she said. She had heard of Pokemon vore addicts before (she even heard that Erika was one) but she had never seen anyone in the act.

"Neither did I, until earlier today," Delia replied with a sultry smirk. "I wish I had tried this sooner. It feels… amazing…" she purred.

Misty nodded awkwardly. "Uh… can he let me go?"

"Arbok, be nice to our guest," Delia ordered. Arbok quickly released his grip of Misty, who rolled down onto the floor, her legs suddenly feeling like jelly.

"Sorry about that," Delia said. "I didn't know you were coming to visit today or I would have made him let me out sooner."

"I-it's okay…" Misty said, trying not to stare at Delia's marvelous, soaked bust.

"Arbok didn't mean any harm…" Delia said with a pout. "He was just feeling peckish. Weren't you, Arbok?" she asked her snake.

"Char…" Arbok said apologetically.

"I-it's… okay…" Misty stuttered.

"Are you okay, dear?" Delia asked innocently. "You look a little warm…"

"I'm fine!" Misty lied, turning away. "I was just… worried about you…"

"Misty…" Delia wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, causing her to turn all the redder as she felt Delia's boobs rubbing against her back. "You know that Pokemon can't digest people, don't you? And even if they could, Arbok would spit me out before I died."

"I… Uh…" Misty swallowed. "I just…" Her hand began to unconsciously trail down into her tiny jean-shorts, her thighs suddenly becoming very wet.

Delia noticed it. "Oh, I see…" she said naughtily. "You want to join in, don't you?"

Misty shook her head. "No!" she lied. "I… I don't! It's probably all sticky and gross in there!"

"Actually, it's quite slick and warm," Delia whispered into her ear. "Very comfortable… but a bit lonely. Maybe you could join me? Arbok has more than enough room for the both of us…"

"…R… Really…?" Misty asked.

Delia's hands gripped Misty's suspenders, tugging them off of the smaller woman's body. "Of course," she continued, "your clothes would be ruined if you went inside him. We can't have that!"

"Char!" Arbok agreed, using his tail to pull down Misty's shorts as Delia pulled off her shirt, leaving her in a pair of matching red bra and panties.

Misty's mind was gone, her ability to think rationally lost in sudden dirty thoughts she was feeling. Delia really seemed to enjoy being eaten. Maybe it wasn't so bad…

Delia gently shoved the frozen Misty into the bed before ripping off her bra and panties and one remaining shoe. By now, Arbok could see that Misty was all the more delicious-looking. Her bust size wasn't massive like Delia's, but she had legs and an ass to match the mature woman's. He could practically taste her already.

Delia laid down on to of Misty, their breasts rubbing together. Misty moaned; Delia was soaked with Arbok's saliva, making her nice and slick.

"If you get scared, we can stop at any time," Delia promised her fellow meal.

"I'm not scared…" Misty said, enjoying the closeness with the older woman, the danger, the peril that they were supposedly facing. The sheer erotic power was driving her mad.

Arbok hissed hungry as he slithered about his two meals, his maw dripping as he unhinged his jaw for a Misty and Delia sandwich. He reached their heads and slowly took the two into his mouth.

Misty moaned nervously as Arbok's mouth slowly glided over hers and Delia's heads. "He – he's really eating us…"

"Exciting, isn't it?" Delia asked.

Arbok took a deep breath and quickly pushed his mouth over the girl's shoulders, forcing them together. Misty and Delia moaned as their boobs were pushed against each other, nipples rubbing together as the beast swallowed them whole. Arbok wrapped his tail around their waists to help force them down his throat. This was the biggest meal he had ever taken into his belly, and he wanted to enjoy it.

He took another large swallow. Delia and Misty were now up to their bellies in his mouth. He was drooling everywhere, soaking them and making them easier to swallow.

Delia and Misty were lost in the incredible pleasure. Dirty thoughts began to spring into their minds, thoughts of being eaten by many other Pokemon. The Cerulean Gym had a Gyarados and a Dragonair in it that Misty could get whenever she wanted, and there was no doubt that they could swallow a girl whole. There were other Pokemon that could eat them, too: Lickitung, Muk, Seviper, Seperior, Mawile… It was delicious just to think about all of the different creatures to feed themselves to.

Arbok swallowed again, pulling the girl's juicy asses into his maw. He nearly choked as the two delicacies were mushed together by his throat. Delia and Misty were moaning and groaning with joy as he struggled to gulp them down, squealing with delight as his mouth travelled over their plump rear-ends, squeezing their cheeks together.

Inside Arbok's throat, Misty found herself mashed up against Delia and covered in moist saliva. "M-M-Ms. Ketchum…" she moaned, rubbing against her fellow meal.

"W-we're almost there…!" Delia cried.

Arbok gave a predatory growl and threw his neck back. Delia and Misty's legs were sticking out of his mouth, kicking in the air as he gave another large gulp. Gravity helped pull the two squealing suppers down his throat. One, two, three gulps later and all what was left was their squirming feet.

Arbok gave a large swallow and finally fell the two women slide into his waiting stomach. A large bulge could be seen in his body, occasionally squirming as the two made themselves very comfortable inside his body.

Arbok was left happy but a little exhausted after such an exhausting meal. Next time, he'd have to take them one at a time; that would be fun, too. But that could wait until later

Arbok made himself comfortable on Delia's bed and closed his eyes with a happy grin, the taste of the Delia and Misty sandwich still fresh in his mouth.

* * *

**Note from mawileluvergirl:**

**Did you like that story? Want to see more fanfics where Pokemon girls are on the menu? Send me a request then and I might just do it! :3**


End file.
